Family
by Firedawn'd
Summary: Daisy's inner thoughts about Family when she was controlled by Hive. One-Shot. "She tried repairing the broken relationships that permanently scarred the team, but she only succeeded into being more distant and distraught, falling into the pit of lies that S.H.I.E.L.D. had woven around her, not knowing what was true and what was false."


**Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.**

* * *

She looked at the machine in front of her, churning and creaking as it threatened to explode any second. She looks at the Kree Orb as a blinding blue light starts to emit and crack through the orb. The machine now _really_ started to go haywire, as it throttled and crashed and shook the whole base on the stool. She stole another glance at the Orb and was blinded by the amount of light and heat emitting from that thing. Gotta go now, Daisy thought. If she stayed here longer, just by looking at the blinding light of the Kree Reapers would surely vaporise her. She decided to sit around no longer and ran out of the safehouse.

Her footsteps hammered through the bleak ground as she ran a few meters away from the house. Close enough to witness the explosion, but not close enough to be caught in the blast zone. Hive had ordered her to inflict damage to the Kree Reapers, enough to severely damage but not enough to kill. He needed them alive for his experiments for his final plan, one that would be a massive step for humanity. No more conflicts, no more wars, no more racism and the dream of world peace succeeded. Most importantly of all, she could have a perfect and permanent family - forever. How great would that be! She savoured at the thought.

Daisy had been in lots of families for the past few years - more than what she imagined when she was just another witty hacktivist working for the Rising Tide.

In the foster centres, she joined home after another, hoping for a new family, but she was forced to leave every single time, after _finally_ feeling settled in, after _finally_ feeling that she was at _home._

When she joined the Rising Tide, She finally felt what others would have felt at home, but although they were a closely knit group, there was something.. _something_ aching in her chest, a hole that couldn't be filled. She tried everything to fill that aching gap in her heart, but nothing seemed to work. She threw herself to work at her time in the Rising Tide, hoping that she wouldn't be kicked out of what she considers as a family if she worked hard enough.

While hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. servers, she knew that she was doing the right thing, even if the world doesn't agree. S.H.I.E.L.D. was the very thing that separated families from each other, hiding secrets that everyone had the right to know, being the 'Scary Men In Dark Suits', the people who grab the troublemakers and put them in who-knows-where, even if they were only trying to show the world what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, a place offering protection, but only for secrets; being evil-faceless government toolbags, not caring what cause they are for, only caring about who's in the way.

With her time at S.H.I.E.L.D., she was wary at first - why would S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly trust a hacker, who days ago, hacked into their servers? If someone told her that, she would later be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, not only an Agent, but one of the very best, she would've laughed. But as her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. stretched, her beliefs slowly changed - S.H.I.E.L.D. _was_ protection itself. They work in the shadows, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was not only a secret organisation, but one of the best, the ones who would take action, unlike the others whom only had fancy plans for world peace, equality everywhere, etc, but they were only plans and would only come true in the wildest dreams. (Although Daisy did admit that, for a secret organisation, they had logos plastered _everywhere_ ).

At S.H.I.E.L.D., she formed a family - a unique mix, with the science twins, the stoic pilot, the 'robotic' specialist and the leader of the bunch who Daisy felt like a father to her. Daisy felt whole then - not the family that she expected, but a family nonetheless. She could share her sarcastic jokes and comments, playing matchmaker to _finally_ get those science twins twins together (They were made for each other!), flirting with Ward, her S.O., memorising protocol with the help of Coulson, whom she considers to be like a father, and trying to pull down the firmly knit walls of The Cavalry, trying to uncover her dark past, trying to help her become back the person that she once were. It was in those times she missed being around S.H.I.E.L.D., when she was surrounded with friends, and finally felt true happiness. She felt the aching hole in her heart fill up a little - but never whole.

After uncovering the layers and layers of secrets, realising that her boyfriend and S.O. was in fact a traitor, a HYDRA Agent, knowing the story behind her status as a 0-8-4, her biological family, and her past, she'd cried on the Director's shoulder, she'd sat silently with May through the long flights, she'd no longer tried to pair up Fitz or Simmons, who seemed to fall apart and as their relationship only got worse, she'd tried to put up a stoic front while interrogating Ward, but when he spilled even the tiniest bits of information she couldn't keep her breathing under control. She'd tried to do everything she could, to cut all of HYDRA's heads as well as repairing the broken relationships that permanently scarred the team, but she only succeeded into being more distant and distraught, falling into the pit of lies that S.H.I.E.L.D. had woven around her, not knowing what was true and what was false. She felt as if one part of her was broken, knowing that her family would no longer be whole again.

Realising her true heritage as an Inhuman, she felt happiness when they had accepted her into their society, a place which they called 'Afterlife'. Daisy, or Skye back then, felt that she would do absolutely anything to protect this home, and swore that she would not fail like her first family with S.H.I.E.L.D., and suppressed her anger when she realised that Raina was here too. Raina helped collapse her first family with S.H.I.E.L.D., she would not let her collapse the second place that she'd felt at home. During her stay at Afterlife, she'd suspected that the Leader of Inhumans was her mother. She'd felt enthralled at the idea at first, but it then turned into fear and despair, like when S.H.I.E.L.D. first collapsed. She was Afraid. Afraid that she might be wrong, Afraid to even dwell on the thoughts, too Afraid to even ask, and mostly, Afraid that this family would collapse like how S.H.I.E.L.D. did.

Now — she with Hive, she felt happy - immense happiness and how she was absolutely sure that nothing, nothing would make this family fail. There was no doubt about that.

But…

But..

She knew. She knew that no family would be perfect, Not even a family created by a literal god. But she refused to accept the facts. She liked —no, wanted to be under the belief that she was in a perfect family.

But she knew.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for reading! Please let me know if I should write a sequel to Daisy's thoughts. Comments are very appreciated, and thank you to those who have read and reviewed.**


End file.
